Le nouveau monde
by Titi2206
Summary: LA fin du monde...Bella fait partie des survivants...Une nouvelle espèce a envahie la terre...Entre amour et mensonge gouvernemental, comment lutter contre ce système? Et Edward comment le faire revenir? Inspiré de "Les âmes vagabondes".
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

«Elle se réveille ! Son rythme cardiaque semble s'être stabilisé.

-Que tout le monde sorte de la salle, sauf vous Docteur Samuels. Elle peut m'entendre ? Demanda la voix d'une femme.

-Oui, vous pouvez y aller, répondit une autre voix .

-Bonjour, Bella. Je suis Jane Burton. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu es une des quelques survivantes. Les souvenirs vont bientôt te revenir, le choc sera surement dur. Tu dois rester forte malgré tout ça. Lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux tu remarqueras qu'on te les a bandé. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi après que tu te sois rappeler. Tu veux bien que je t'aide à te rappeler ? Si tu es d'accord tu vas essayer de serrer ma main.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force, mais je m'efforçai de bouger ma main.

-Bien, reprit-elle. Tu vas bouger la main une fois si c'est oui, et deux fois si ta réponse est non, tu t'en sens capable ?

Je bougeai la main une fois.

-Te rappelles-tu de ton nom ?

Swan ! Je la bougeai une fois.

-C'est bien. Tu avais des parents, et un petit frère. Tu te souviens d'eux ?

Une fois. Je me souvenais de mes parents, et d'Eric. Ou étaient-ils ?

-Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrent, fit la voix du Docteur. Continuez !

-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien.

Edward !

-Bella ! Il faut que tu te calmes !

Edward, ou était-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Ou étais-je ? Quel jour étions-nous ? J'enlevai mon bandeau, la lumière m'aveugla :

-Bella ! Gronda la femme.

-Que m'avez-vous fait ?

-Bella, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Rappelles-toi de ton dernier souvenir !

Mes yeux s'adaptèrent petit à petit à la lumière. Je regardai la femme, elle était étrange. Une grande femme brune, qui inspirait de la puissance. Elle était magnifique, d'une beauté …inhumaine. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je me retrouvai en face d'elle :

-Bella ! Ecoute moi ! Il faut absolument que tu te calmes.

Je vis le fameux Docteur Samuels, un brin de peur dans le regard, il tenait une seringue :

-Si tu ne te calmes pas dès maintenant, tu ne nous donneras pas le choix ! Regarde moi Bella ! Dis moi le plus calmement possible, ce dont tu te rappelles !

Je me calmai :

-Ou est Edward ? Ou est ma famille ?

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

-Je…J'étais avec Edward. Nous étions au lycée. Je révisais mes mathématiques. Monsieur Ferguson avait prévu un contrôle. Ed a voulu que je m'arrête. Il trouve que je me prends beaucoup trop la tête avec les cours. En même temps, il me faut un dossier irréprochable pour Yelle.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur :

-Ca y est, elle se rappelle, fit le docteur.

_Un tsunami ! Cette énorme vague qui se dirige droit vers nous. Edward me prends la main et me force à courir. J'ai peur, non ! Je suis effrayée. Je sais que courir ne sert à rien. J'ai peur pour Edward et moi. Je voudrai le prendre dans mes bras mais il reste déterminée, il court de toutes ses forces, j'ai même du mal à le suivre. Je trébuche, mais à la vitesse de la lumière il me relève. Je crie :_

_-Edward !_

_Il ne m'écoute pas. Il continue. Tout le monde crie. Edward s'arrête tout à coup regarde derrière moi, m'enlace de ses bras et se met dos à la vague telle qu'elle le percute le premier. _

-Non ! Crie-je.

-Calme-toi ! M'ordonne la femme.

-Ca ne peut pas être vrai !

-Ca l'est Bella.

-Mais, ou sont-ils maintenant ?

-Bella, tu fais partie des survivants de la fin du monde.

La fin du monde ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Vous êtes folle !

-Vous êtes seulement quelques humains à avoir survécu.

-Edward ? Et ma famille ?

La femme baissa la tête :

-Je suis désolée.

-Non ! Comment se peut-il qu'on ne nous ai rien dis ?

-Les humains l'ignoraient.

-Vous êtes sur d'avoir bien chercher ? Peut-être sont-ils encore en vie !

-On a retrouvé tes parents, ton petit frère était avec eux, on ne l'a pas retrouvé mais certaines personnes ont été trop endommagées par les catastrophes. Edward est aussi introuvable.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas mort !

-Bella, cela s'est passé il y a plus de trois ans. S'il avait été vivant, nous l'aurions trouvé. Je suis désolée.

-Trois ans ? J'ai dormi trois ans ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu auras peut-être remarqué, que je suis différente. Je viens d'une autre planète. Nous sommes venus sur Terre, pour vous aider.

-C'est une blague !

-Non, docteur, fit la femme. »

Le docteur Samuels appuya sur un bouton, et une espèce de fenêtre s'ouvrit derrière moi. Je vis le monde de dehors. Le choc fut saisissant. Rien à voir avec la Terre que je connaissais. Des gens semblant inhumains marchaient tranquillement dans les rues. Tout cela était impossible, et pourtant je me sentais bien réveillée.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Donnez-moi vos avis…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

6 mois plus tard…

Clip ! Clap ! Clap ! Le caillou que je venais de lancer fit des ricochets sur l'eau. Edward m'avait appris cette pratique. Je m'émerveillais devant lui, lorsqu'il arrivait à effectuer plus de sept ricochets :

« Jolis ricochets ! Fit une voix derrière moi.

C'était Jasper Hale. C'était un humain. Nous avions des cours en commun à la fac. Il m'avait plusieurs fois salué. Mais nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment parler :

-Merci, répondis-je.

-Jasper, se présenta-t-il.

-Je sais. Bella.

-Je sais.

Je souris et me relevai. Il était temps d'aller en cours. Les cours dans le monde d'aujourd'hui étaient bien différents de ceux du monde d'avant. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls habitants de la Terre désormais. Nous avions découvert, que plusieurs autres planètes inconnues étaient habitées. Certaines espèces d'autres planètes, n'ayant pas le corps adapté à la planète Terre, obtenaient un corps humain de substitution. Certains corps avaient été conservés. Désormais, nous avions tous les outils nécessaires afin de voyager à notre plaisance dans n'importe quelle planète. J'étudiais les espèces différentes, et plus précisément leur comportement. Rare étaient les humains qui suivaient mon cours. Certains d'entre nous n'avaient pas survécu au choc émotionnel que ce changement avait pu causer. Trois hommes s'étaient donné la mort. Depuis ces évènements, des mesures avaient été prises. Tous les humains sans exception devaient être suivis par un spécialiste de la psychologie humaine. Ces heures que j'entretenais avec le Docteur Samuels m'aidaient beaucoup. Bien sur, les cauchemars étaient toujours présents dans mes nuits, et j'éprouvais toujours un manque incurable. Je lui fis un petit sourire :

-Salut.

Mais il n'abandonna pas, et me suivit :

-Je peux t'accompagner ? On a cours ensemble.

-Bien sur.

Nous marchâmes en silence, entrâmes dans la salle. Le professeur commença son cours. Jasper m'interrompit dans ma concentration :

-Je sais que ça ne se fait pas. Mais ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai envie de le faire…

Oh non !

-T'es libre vendredi ?

-Comme un… rencart ?

Il baissa la tête gêné :

-Oui.

-Jasper… Je suis désolée. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Ah… On peut peut-être se voir un autre jour si tu ne peux pas vendredi…

- Non, le coupai-je. C'est que je ne veux pas de… relations pour l'instant.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il fit semblant d'écouter le cours, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il aimerait n'avoir jamais fait cette erreur. Je me sentais gênée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Même s'il semblait gentil, je ne remplacerai pas Edward. Après mon cours, je me dirigeai vers le cabinet du Docteur Samuels. Nous étions mardi, j'avais rendez-vous. Je tapai à sa porte après avoir salué son assistante. Le docteur m'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

-Entre Bella, je t'en prie.

Le docteur Samuels était une femme. C'était aussi une ancienne habitante de la planète Xérion. Elle n'était donc pas humaine. Leur espèce avait le même physique qu'un être humain. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçants. Bien sur aucun humain n'aurait pu avoir des yeux de cette magnifique couleur :

-Assied-toi.

Je m'exécutai :

-Alors Bella. Comment ça va ?

-Ca va. Les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants. J'apprends beaucoup.

-Oui, j'ai parlé avec ton professeur. D'après lui tu es son meilleur élément. Il te trouve très intéressée et très intéressante. D'après lui tes copies sont toujours impécables. Il trouve que tu as beaucoup de potentiel.

Je souris à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était toujours bon d'être reconnue pour son travail :

-Parle-moi de tes rapports sociaux.

-Mes rapports sociaux ?

-Oui, tu t'es fait des amis ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas le temps. Les cours me prennent la majeure partie de mon temps.

-Bella, je pense que cette situation est néfaste pour toi. Tu as besoin de créer des liens avec les autres. Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on peut essayer ça. Tu devrais t'intégrer, ainsi tu avancerais beaucoup.

-Un humain de mon cours m'a proposé un rencart vendredi.

-C'est très bien !

-J'ai dis non.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est un rendez-vous qui sous-entend une nouvelle relation. Je ne veux pas remplacer Edward. Je suis incapable d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour ce garçon-là !

-Et pourquoi refuser dès maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller, et voir…

-Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être déçu. Cependant, je pense que ça pourrait t'aider, toi. Je ne dis pas que tu dois te servir de lui afin de passer à autre chose, mais tu sais que je suis spécialisée dans le comportement des humains, et j'ai aussi appris que souvent les couples séparés sortaient avec des personnes différentes, cette deuxième relation ne marchait jamais bien sur, mais ça les aidait à passer à autre chose.

-Oui, sauf que dans tous ces cas, ils se séparaient, l'un d'eux n'était pas mort et l'autre ne souffrait pas autant que moi. C'est complètement différent.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas non. Je pense qu'on peut essayer avec ça, et voir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense aussi que tu peux le prévenir, d'une quelconque défaite. Ainsi, tu peux éviter qu'il ne s'implique trop. Tu peux aussi commencer à n'être qu'une amie pour lui, il est peut-être intéressé par une simple amitié. Penses-y Bella, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je ne répondis pas :

-Donc tu fais toujours les mêmes cauchemars ?

-Oui, Edward et moi, on est sur une barque sur un lac. Et puis tout d'un coup le lac se transforme en un lac de sang. J'entends comme si quelqu'un tombe dans l'eau je regarde à côté de moi et il n'est plus là. Je regarde dans le lac, mais ne voit rien d'autre que ce sang rouge vif.

-Eh bien, on en a déjà parlé, la couleur rouge montre un sentiment…

-De danger, la coupai-je je sais bien. Je me fiche de savoir ce que ce cauchemars envoi comme message. Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir. Je suis épuisée.

-Je comprends bien. Mais si vous refusez de passer par des solutions thérapeutiques, vous ne guérirez pas.

-Guérir ? Vous en parlez comme si c'était une maladie.

-Vous en souffrez, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pour moi c'est une maladie guérissable. Vous savez bien, que chaque espèce à sa manière de voir les choses. Vous avez étudié ça, vous savez que nous ne sommes en aucun cas aussi sensibles que vous.

-Je sais. Mais si vous voulez être une psy pour les humains, vous devez aussi apprendre à les comprendre.

-Non, je pense qu'on peut combiner les deux.

-Je vous promets d'y réfléchir.

-Merci, fit le docteur satisfait. »

Après ma séance, je rentrai chez moi épuisée. J'habitais un petit appartement très mignon. Aucune des personnes que je connaissais avant, n'avait survécu. Depuis, je ne m'étais fait aucun amis, je me sentais donc très seule. D'après le docteur, cette solitude me tirait vers le bas. J'en étais bien consciente. Bien sur, je n'étais pas complètement exclue de la civilisation. Il m'arrivait de parler avec des gens, comme ma voisine. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Ma meilleure amie me manquait beaucoup. Elle s'appelait Rosalie, elle aurait adoré vivre dans ce monde-là. Je n'avais plus aucune photo, plus aucun objet me rappelant mes proches, il ne me restait plus que mes souvenirs qui s'effaçaient petit à petit. Par exemple, je n'arrivais plus à me rappelait de l'odeur d'Edward, ou même du rire de mon frère. Lui aussi me manquait beaucoup. J'étais très attachée à lui. Ce soir-là je m'endormis avec l'image de mon frère riant aux éclats. Le lendemain, je cherchais Jasper dans les couloirs de l'université. Je ne le trouvais pas. J'avais cours avec lui à dix heures. C'est donc là que je le vis. J'allai m'assoir à côté de lui :

-Salut, me salua-t-il.

-Hey, répondis-je. Ecoute, il faut que tu saches que j'ai beaucoup souffert. Je n'ai pas oublié mon copain, je l'aimais beaucoup, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais ressentir ça un jour. Je ne veux surtout pas te donner de faux espoirs…

-Je passe te chercher, ou on se rejoint ? Me coupa-t-il.

Je souris :

-On se rejoint.

-Okay. Chez Lilou, et pourquoi pas ce soir ça te dit ?

-Ouai, c'est très bien. »

La journée se passa bien. Le soir je me préparai pour ce fameux dîner. J'avais décidé de mettre toute les chances de mon côté pour passer une bonne soirée. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir. C'était ma voisine : Yana, ou Jana :

« Bonsoir, fit-elle. Un garçon est venu sonné à ma porte, il dit avoir rendez-vous avec vous, déclara-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup.

J'attrapai mon sac afin de descendre et de le rejoindre mais l'image de Jane Burton apparut devant moi. Elle était toujours habillée de la même façon, un tailleur et un pantalon blancs. Elle avait toujours des traits très stricts contrairement aux autres habitants de sa planète qui avait toujours au visage, un air très zen :

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle.

Ce bonjour avait un air faux. Beaucoup de phrase prononcées par leur espèce avait souvent un air différent de celui des humains. On sentait bien, que la race Xérionenne parlait notre langue sans y mettre d'émotion :

-Bonjour, Jane. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-A vrai dire, vous devriez venir au laboratoire, nous avons trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant.

-Tout de suite ? Demandai-je gênée.

-Je vous le conseille.

Sur ce, elle coupa la communication. Je regardai autour de moi et soupirai. Je descendis l'immeuble et trouvai Jasper en bas qui m'offrit un large sourire en me voyant :

-Tu es prête ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui expliquai la situation, m'excusai et promis que nous nous verrions une autre fois. Il parut quelque peu déçu, mais se ravisa aussitôt et fut assez compréhensif. Je maudissais Jane de m'avoir fait manquer ce rencard, je voulais à tout prix prouver au docteur Samuels que j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule. J'en avais assez de ces rendez-vous, à sans cesse chercher à comprendre d'où me vienne ces rêves et comprendre pourquoi je ne m'intègre pas, comprendre d'où me viennent ces élans d'agressivité si rares autrefois. Le docteur Samuels s'y attachait beaucoup, le nouveau « gouvernement » souhaitait une nouvelle Terre, une Terre paisible et moins destructrice, cela passait par chaque démonstration de colère, quelque qu'elle soit. Ayant étudié si longtemps, les autres espèces, je savais bien qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes émotions que nous. Elles ne connaissaient pas la haine, ni la vengeance, ni la colère…peut-être un peu de peur mais c'était bien la seule chose de négative. Elle qui avait vécu dans l'Ancien monde, le nouveau la fascinait littéralement. C'était tellement différent, plus rien avoir avec ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait apprit que quelques personnalités importantes, qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus dans ce monde, avait survécu. La seule personnalité vraiment importante et qui l'était restée était peut-être le président des Etats-Unis. Arrivée au laboratoire, je fis savoir à Jane que j'étais présente. Celle-ci vint à moi aussitôt. Elle avait l'air sur les nerfs ce qui n'était absolument pas normal :

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demandai-je.

-Suivez-moi, lança-t-elle.

Nous montâmes jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et je préférai rester debout ne comptant pas rester encore très longtemps :

-Nous avons retrouvé une personne, nous pensons que vous la connaissez.

-Comment ça ? M'affolai-je.

Edward ! Mes parents, mon frère ?

-La reconnaissance nous a indiqué qu'il s'agit de Rosalie Reed.

Mon cœur s'emballa tout à coup. Elle était vivante, ma meilleure amie :

-Vous vous sentez prête à la voir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette possibilité, bien que ce soit évident :

-Heu..Ou ..oui, bégayai-je.

Jane se leva et je la suivis jusqu'à la pièce de réanimation dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé quelques mois avant. Un corps était étendu sur un brancard, je m'approchai de celui-ci, c'était bien elle. Elle avait l'air si paisible :

-Elle est plongée dans un coma artificielle, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillé il y a deux semaines elle a paniquais et s'est mal comportée, nous avons été obligé de prendre des précautions.

-Deux semaines ? M'étonnai-je. Comment ça deux semaines ! Répétai-je énervée.

-Calmez-vous, m'ordonna-t-elle.

-Vous auriez dut me prévenir plus tôt ! Réveillez-là ! M'écriai-je.

-Bella, calmez-vous ou nous prendrons des précautions avec vous aussi, se fit-elle menaçante.

J'inspirai, expirai, inspirai et expirai comme me l'avait conseillé le docteur Samuels.

-Nous comptons sur vous pour la canaliser et la rassurer. Nous ne pourrons la laisser éveillée si elle se conduit de cette manière.

-Vous voulez dire que si elle ne se calme pas, vous…vous…la laisserez ainsi ? Hésitai-je.

-Bella, fit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Vous nous connaissez, nous n'avons rien avoir avec votre espèce, nous essayons juste d'adapter tout le monde entre eux. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas à choisir cette option, mais effectivement c'est une option, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

Je regardai mon amie, je la voulais avec moi, j'en avais vraiment besoin. S'il fallait qu'elle se rassure, je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien. Après tout ce monde n'était-il pas parfait ?

-Réveillez-là, dis-je déterminée. »

**Alors Alors ? Donnez-moi vos avis ! **


End file.
